


Jobs and football...do not mix

by ahoymultiships



Series: More than just a bad-ass [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some behind-the-scenes and cut scenes in the mind of Puck, Puckzilla, Puckasaurus, Puckerone, Puckster or just plain Noah. May include swear words and slight references to violence based on his history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jobs and football...do not mix

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought that Puck is a character who has so many sides to him. So here is my version of his thoughts in certain scenes on and off the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would not have to hack RM’s files to obtain all the Klaine deleted scenes.

All Puck wanted was to be appreciated.

            He remembered reading in a book that children usually tried to do bad things just so they would gain the attention of other people, albeit a bad impression. He knew this was true in his case. When his no-good-for-anything dad left their family, Sarah was just one year old while he was eight. That meant he had to man up and become responsible enough to feed three people, plus buy diapers and shit for his sister. It didn’t help that when his ma got drunk, she often mistook him for being his father and cursed him to hell. Puck would literally put his hands over his sister’s ears because, while he wanted her to be aware of the world and its cruelty, he wouldn’t allow her to be corrupted at such a young age, especially when she hadn’t even learnt how to talk. This was the time when he had become friends with Finn.

            Noah (he went by his real name back at the age of nine) was upset. The cash he had earned from delivering goods to houses where the residents were too old to leave had ended far too quickly in his opinion. He had to buy healthy, nutritious food for his sister and Ma had found out his secret stash which he’d kept for getting out of Lima once he was old enough. It wasn’t much, but she had ended up buying booze with it, which seriously pissed him off. He was gonna take some money from his fund to buy cleats to get on to the mini-football team, but now he knew it wasn’t possible. As he sat on the bleachers with his knees close to himself, he began to bemoan why he had such an awful life, but then didn’t because he knew that having a roof above his head was better than some of the crap other kids went through. Just then, a shadow loomed in front of him, hiding the sun. He looked up to find this big guy with a dopey smile. He said, “Whatcha doing? You look like a boy who likes football. Why aren’t you playing?”

            Before Noah could try and muster up the courage to tell the truth, the guy’s smile fell off and he continued, “Sorry! I know my mom says you shouldn’t ass-hume something and I usually don’t, but you look like a guy who loooooooves football, dude!”

            Noah couldn’t help but give a small smile at the over-enthusiastic guy who somehow had managed to cheer him up a bit and told him, “Yeah, I do love football. But my ma didn’t have money to buy new cleats for me.” The guy was lost in thought, and then suddenly spoke up, “We’ll do one thing. I’ll play first, and I always get out like immediately, then you can have mine so that you can also play. It’s only fair for you. Anyway, I’m Finn. Well, Finnegan, but I never let anyone call me that.”

            Noah felt this was the start of a beautiful friendship, as he said, “Noah. My name is Noah.”

And as they ran out to the field, Noah smiled to himself. Maybe the world was turning the right way. His way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Let me know what you think about it. What scenes should I incorporate? If it’s feasible, I will do it. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, lovely beta CrazySue05 who edits all my mistakes patiently.  
> Good day!


End file.
